Heroic Age- Legion
by thegreywolfe
Summary: The Justice League meets the first Super-Villain team. A battle erupts to stop the Legion of Doom from their nefarious plans.
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Satellite- 22,500 miles above Earth

November 27, 2014

12:00 P.M EST (Metropolis)

Superman POV

Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Batman, Hawkman and Aquaman. Everyone except for John Stewart was here. It was time. Today, the League was going to have a meeting about the 'Legion of Doom', as the Media had reported several incidents. Batman came into the room, and everybody was ready. Clark started.

"Yesterday there was a spotting of Deathstroke and Giganta in Orlando Florida. They raided the STAR Labs in the city and stole some highly important equipment." He said.

"A recent string of raids in Austin also had some developmental technology stolen. It was related to gravity based weaponry." Said Batman

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after them." Said Arrow.

"Were tracking them right now. We think they're working out of a swamp in the Louisiana Bayou." Said Batman. "The goal is to get the stolen United Nations Information, and bring the criminals in for custody. We know that Deathstroke, Giganta, Black Manta, Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd and Solomon Grundy."

"Solomon Grundy? Thought he was dead." said Aquaman.

"He is." Said Batman. "We need to move hard and we need to move fast. We can get them now if we depart."

"Depart? You mean we need to take the Shuttle?" Asked Flash.

"Yes. There is a disruptor field in the base, we can't just pop in." Clark said.

"So everybody load up. The sooner we depart the better." Said Batman. Everybody got up and began to move towards the hangar bay. Clark hung back with Bruce. He was about to leave himself when he noticed something out the window. It was a humanoid figure. And it was just floating there. Clark walked towards the window and looked. Using his telescopic vision, what he say made him take a step back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked

"Someone is floating in orbit."

Bruce walked towards the window. "Zoom."

The ship was optimized so that it could help humans. Recently members of the United Nations had come up to inspect the facility. It was a show of good faith on the part of the Justice League. After the 'Trinity War' as the media had dubbed it, The world was weary of Superpowered individuals. Many polls indicated that people had faith in the Justice League, but they also expressed concerns with them after they had been mind controlled so easily. So Clark and the League made the Watchtower useful so the world could come on it and not feel intimidated. Bruce Called for the ship to zoom on what he was looking at. That system was complex, but essentially it was smart glass that zoomed in on what the person who called was looking at. Bruce saw it and his face changed to a frown.

"Do you remember that clone you fought in Central City last year?" He said.

"What about it." Clark asked.

"I was doing some investigation, and Lexcorp recovered the body."

"So that's?

"A genetically modified clone of the Kryptonian that you fought, yes." Clark balled his fist up. This was a situation that needed to be dealt with.

"You take the League down to the ground. I'll take this clone out."

"Do you think Strykers can hold him?"

"It'll have to."

"Good luck."

"You to."

"You should tell that to the Legion of Doom." Bruce said. He did like his cheeky jokes. He walked towards the hanger. Clark walked the opposite way to the airlock. He readied himself. He tapped his collar and his solar visor came up. He jumped out of the airlock and flew over to see what this thing was.

A few minutes later, he was face to face with this… thing. It was odd. He wanted to say this thing was human or kryptonian, but he could see something was wrong. Doing a quick x-ray, he saw this thing had three lungs and two hearts. It was somewhat larger than he was. Aesthetically it's skin was cracked and very grey, and it had some hair, but it looked as if it was balding. Its teeth were all crooked and its eyes were pale. Upon its chest, it had a kryptonian sigil. It looked much like his own but backwards, and a light shade of purple, the same of which was true with its pants. The legging was blue, but the boots were purplish, and so were, for lack of a better term, his underwear, which were on the wrong side of his pants.

"What brings you up here friend."

"Urghhh… Goodbye." It responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Now could you say that again so I can understand it?"

To respond, Clark received a punch that sent him careening through space. He was spinning. He put his arms out to straighten himself. Once he was steady, he looked. This thing, this Bizarre thing, was strong. Kal knew he could cut loose on this thing. He flew quickly towards the creature and let it loose. He received another fist to the face. This time he reached out and grabbed the cloth that made the creatures shirt. He threw a fist back at him. Another left, Kal responded. Fighting in space was difficult, so Kal put his power into his next punch and let it fly.

CRACK

The creature began to careen towards the North pole. Kal rocketed after him, throwing hard shots the whole way.

Moments later as the approached the ground the creature looked at him. And from it's mouth came flames. It was hot, burning even to him. The flame was intense, so intense Kal needed to rid himself of this fire. He was in atmosphere and so the visor came down. He landed, the fire was still smoldering off his armor. Standing back up he looked. Where was the creature?

Before he could find out the creature found him. It moved fast, smashing into his stomach. This thing was strong. This fight wouldn't be easy. Kal came to a stop a few many feet later. The creature had made a mistake, it hadn't followed up. Kal got back to his feet and blitzed back at the creature. He fired off his heat vision, but the creature responded with a very strange retort. It fired ice from it's eyes. The heat and the ice meet as an irresistible force and an immovable object would. They blasted off each other. The ice made a wall of sort from how the heat hit it. Kal relented a moment later and flew hard to the creature. He smashed through the wall of ice. He threw a hard right, and the creature tumbled away. Kal followed up, timing it so that when the creature was in the air and brought his fists down hard upon its back, rocketing it into the ground.

BOOM!

Floating down, the creature looked as if it was out cold. Clark picked it up by the wrist and prepared himself to fly to Metropolis. This was quick. Now to drop off the creature and hurry to the rest of the League, maybe he could help out.

Clark was so deep in thought he failed to notice the creature twitching, still conscious.

*Notes*

Hey everyone! Happy Summer. I have been super busy. I wanted to put this up, but honestly I haven't had anywhere near enough the time to work on it. Its still not done, but I have the whole plot from start to finish filled out. Anyway, this all takes place before Titans GO, following Trinity War. So there's one Justice League now. If you have anything to comment or suggest, please drop me aline, love to hear what you'd have to say.


	2. Arrow vs Giganta

Green Arrow

Landing in the mud in the swamps of Louisiana was not how Oliver Queen expected this day to go. But he was alive, so that counted for something. Hawkman had pulled him, and he was wiping himself off. Standing up, Ollie did the same.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Can't say. See if the radio works." Tapping the earpiece, it was static. Nothing.

"No good big guy."

"Damn. What do we do now?" Hawkman replied.

"Did you see what way to the base?"

"Looked about three miles to the east. We should get going."

"Best thing to do. Only thing we can do till comms are back up or J'onn finds a way to contact us."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." He said with a grin. Hawkman always made him uncomfortable. Back in July when their respective teams had to work together, Hawkman gave off a kind of "don't-bother-me-or-I'll-rip-your-ribs-out" vibe. Built like a bulldog, carrying around a big twin headed axe, and winds up with more blood on him than anyone else by the end of the mission. But in their current situation there were few others Ollie would rather be around.

After walking a little bit, Hawkman broke the silence. "So. How go things in Star City? I hear you have all but rid the streets of crime."

"Yeah. What about you. Heard something about another Hawk person making their way into Seattle."

"Yes. She calls herself Hawkgirl."

"How'd you two meet?"

"I was stopping a bank robbery one morning, and meet her. It was almost as if fate had destined us to meet. I was after two men on foot. I rounded the corner and there she was. Dressed in black with blue running down her sides, her helmet was knocked aside, revealing the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Brown hair like mahogany, eyes blue like the oceans. SHe had some blood coming out of the side of her mouth. I had to restrain myself from killing the damned fool who laid hands upon her."

"Huh, sounds like you two are made for one another."

"Yeah, I guess you coul- OOF!" Just like that, something blasted Hawkman. Turning to face if, Oliver Queen could not believe what he was seeing. There was a woman. And she was simply towing. In her hand was Hawkman, and he did not look conscious, with limp arms. The axe Hawkman was carrying fell right in front of him with a clang.

"Hey there." She said.

"Hey. Can you put my friend down?" Asked Oliver.

"Sure can." with a flick of her wrist, she tossed aside Hawkman towards some trees. Quickly drawing from his quiver and firing a net arrow to catch his falling friend.

"Hey could you do me a favor down there sugar?" Asked the giant woman. "Stay still down there while I grab you and take care of you." And she darted her arm at him. For being so big, she was extremely quick. Oliver lept back. Drawing a grappling arrow he fired it up to the trees. As soon as he landed, the giantess's hand crashed through the trees.

"Best come out before I get mad honey. You wouldn't want to see me when I get angry." Her accent was very southern. SHe also looked quite familiar. From behind the tree Oliver began to talk to her. Maybe their was a way to do this without fighting.

"Come on now. Let's not fight. At least tell me your name before you try and kill me." Oliver said.

"Only if you tell me yours first." She replied.

"Oh why I'm Green Arrow. But you probably knew that already."

"Well I thought you might be so kind to a lady and tell me. But I guess I hoped for too much."

"Perhaps. But it's your turn now."

"Well my name is Doris Zuel."

"The scientist who worked on the genetic scale project?"

"The very same. The project lost funding a few years ago when Oliver Queen pulled our funding. I swear If I ever get my hands on him, he's gonna pay."

"So Doris" Oliver said with a profuse sweat running down his face "Why do this? Why a life of crime?"

"Need too. No more funding for the growth project, so I need to pay for a way to research a way to fix this."

"Oh don't be so modest. You have a very useful power." Looking out, Oliver couldn't see her. "Good job" He thought to himself. "How do you lose a 100 foot woman?"

CRACK! Several trees began to explode from Oliver's right. Jumping out of the way, Oliver landed on another tree. Looking up however, Oliver saw a massive eye in front of him with a massive grin.

"Now Doris." He began. CRACK! She swatted him away. Tumbling down hard to the ground, Oliver's ribs and back ached.

"We don't need the formalities here sugar. You can call me Giganta."


	3. Sad News

Update

. So... Good news and bad news. Good News first, I am ahead on some stories. Yay! And I have figured out the plot more. Double Yay!

But now we have some bad news. This story is pretty much being cancelled. I lost a lot of my progress, like almost all of it. I use Google Docs, and I opened up my documents and opened the story and pages were gone. Just like that. About 4 chapters, couple thousand words and days of my time gone. And I am swamped for time as it is here between school, sports, family, work and everything else i don't really have a lot of time, and I don't really want to spend the little amount of time I have re-doing what I have done already. Im very sorry if you were invested in this story. But I need to keep going. Again I am very sorry, but this story is done.

Thank you very much for understanding, Have a Great Day!  
Thegreywolfe


End file.
